Una despedida no esperada
by Litzy86
Summary: la carta de despedida de Castiel a Dean. Reviews porfvor es mi primer fic


**UNA DESPEDIDA NO ESPERADA…**

La primera vez que te vi, fue la noche que murió tu madre.

Yo estaba vigilando los pasos del demonio de ojos amarillos como vosotros lo llamabais. Y esa noche vi que iba a destruir a otra familia y me sentí impotente al no poder bajar a ayudaros, en el momento que vi tu cara, sacando a tu hermano menor Sam, no pude sacarte de mi mente, te estuve vigilando durante muchos años.

El día que murió Sam, vi en tus ojos que parte de ti había muerto con el, y quise entregarte de nuevo la vida de Sam pero mi señor tenia en ese momento otros planes para el.

Lo que no contaba es que tu Dean, vendieras tú alma a cambio de la vida de Sam. Desde ese momento lo intente, por todos los medios hablar contigo, pero tu no me escuchabas, habías cerrado la mente y no podía entrar en ella. Deseé tanto poder hablar contigo, que supieras que yo estaba allí, deseaba tanto estar contigo para ayudarte romper en mil pedazos el contrato, matar a todo el mundo que quisiera tocar tu suave piel…pero el año fue pasando, y no conseguía nada, solo ver como cada vez te quedaba menos días, y yo sin poder hacer nada.

Le pedí a mi señor que te ayudara, que rompiera el contrato, pero él siempre me decía, el plan de Dios no es ese…

Rogaba y suplicaba cada día que ese día nunca llegara, pero nadie me hizo caso, nadie escucho mis suplicas, y el día que te vi morir, parte de mi murió contigo. Me sentí tan impotente, sentí no era nada, si no había podido salvarte.

Te seguí vigilando, seguí tu tortura como si fuera mía. Deseaba arrancarte de allí, ponerte a salvo. Hasta que un día Dios me dijo, "Él es el elegido" Te arranque de las garras del infierno, deseando no ser demasiado tarde para ti, y te devolví la vida.

En el momento que te vi salir del suelo, respirando, no pude controlar las lagrimas, y en ese momento supe que te amaba mas que a mi vida, te intente hablar otras cuantas veces pero no me entendías, y solo te hacia daño.

Tome la decisión de bajar a la Tierra, y estar contigo, todo lo que pudiese.

Lo primero que pensé cuando nos encontramos fue, que tú y yo éramos agua y aceite. Tú no creías en el Cielo y yo era un Ángel del Señor. Tampoco me sentía muy orgulloso de tu carácter… Pero estar a tu lado fue lo más maravilloso de mi vida, y el día que vi la marca que te deje cuando te saque del infierno, supe entonces que me pertenecías en cierto modo y me sentí muy feliz.

Contigo aprendí muchas cosas, Buenas y malas, todo hay que decirlo, pero con nadie me lo pase mejor que contigo, cada Día que pasaba sabia que no podría separarme de ti.

Y según pasaban los días notaba que tú me apreciabas un poco más. Y eso me hacia muy feliz.

Nosotros sabíamos que teníamos un vínculo muy especial, del que nadie más podía entender. Cada vez que te tocaba tu sentías un hormigueo en tu cuerpo que no entendías el porqué. Yo era un hombre para ti, no podía ser que te gustara…

Pasaron los días, los meses, los años y yo ya no sabía estar sin ti, intente olvidarte, confieso que lo intente, pero mi amor hacia ti cada vez era más grande y fuerte y ocupaba todo mi ser, tú empezabas a tener sentimiento hacia mí pero no te atrevías a expresarlos por no entenderlos.

Yo sabia que si llegase el momento moriría por ti, sin pensarlo, solo deseaba escuchar tu voz llamándome, para así ir corriendo a verte, En los días que no podía saber donde estabas porque te podían matar mis hermanos, no podía ni dormir, porque no sabía si estabas bien, si necesitabas ayuda… No podía saber nada y eso me mataba. Cuando hablábamos por teléfono mi corazón humano saltaba de alegría de escucharte.

Cuando volví a verte, mis deseos de besar te eran inmensos, no podía retenerlos, y te bese dulcemente en los labios mientras dormías. Mi deseo de besarte fue mas grande, te vi dormido en la cama tranquilamente como hacia años que no dormías, y supe que eras mi persona, eras mi mundo, nunca quise hacerte daño. Y moriría antes de verte sufrir otra vez y que esta fuera por mi culpa…

Si estas leyendo esta carta, es porque llego mi hora de irme para siempre, e intente protegerte de todas las maneras que pude, pero seguramente ya no me queda otra forma para ayudarte.

Espero que si vuelvo a nacer, te vuelva a encontrar, y esta vez me pueda quedar contigo para toda la eternidad. Porque como ya sabes tu eres mi Sol y mi luna, mi vida y alegría. He preferido vivir este tiempo contigo que no haberte conocido nunca. Gracias por todos esos momentos tan felices que hemos pasado.

Atentamente

Castiel

Tu ángel de la guarda que siempre velara por ti, hasta que no me queden fuerzas.

Cuando acabo de leer la carta que tenia Castiel en el Bolsillo antes de que se fuera para siempre de este mundo, Dean no podía creer lo, había sido un burro al no haberle dicho a Castiel que él también lo quería, que lo deseaba tanto como lo deseaba el. Pero ahora ya era tarde, se había ido para siempre por protegerlo. Y ya no podía volver a atrás…

Su Mundo había muerto, Su vida e ilusión se había ido hundiéndose en el agua de ese estanque, lo único que le dejo fue esa carta con su abrigo que siempre llevaba encima. Pero allí estaba el llorando delante de una carta, porque jamás volvería a ver a su gran amor, A su Angelito.

¿De que le sirve ahora saber sus sentimientos si ahora él no puede demostrárselos?


End file.
